The Little Dragon
by MrHaxorus
Summary: And old-ish, short, 1st person story about a trainer and his Fraxure. Contains NSFW M Human x F Pokémon


She's gorgeous. Sitting in front of me, her eyelashes fluttering silently as she blinks, giggling to both herself and at me. I know the reason why. She edges closer to me as I look down at myself and laugh. She sits so close to me that she's practically in my lap now, trailing her digits along my abdomen and chest; the sensation sending waves of pleasure throughout my entire body as I gently clasp my hands around her soft flanks. Carefully picking her up, her body unusually heavy for someone of her size, I hold her to my chest as I gradually roll onto my back, allowing her to lie on top of me.

Her body slowly rises and falls as her warm breath washes over me. Looking down at my sweetheart I can see her looking straight back at me with her big beautiful scarlet eyes, glimmering with the dim light in the corner of the room. Tenderly caressing the back of her head, cooing to her, she lets out a, kind of, deep throaty 'purr', before trailing her fingers against my body again.

As you've probably guessed... she's not a human. A little more guesswork should help give it away though.

As her purring continues, I whisper dirty and erotic things to her. Things we've done in the past and things I want to do to her right now. Edging herself along my body, she props herself up and cocks her head to one side; her oversized tusks glimmering in the light as she bares her teeth and growls playfully as me. Occasionally nuzzling my chest with her nose she wags her red-tipped tail before pressing her full weight against me; the forest green armour plates incredibly cold against my flesh, despite the warmth of the room we were in.

Tipping her head back slightly, biting her own tongue in a cute manner, she presses her groin against my belly, the swollen area the complete opposite of the armour on her neck, as a thick fluid drips onto my skin and rolls down my waist in beads before pooling slightly on the bedding we were lying on. Keeping my hands on her waist, stroking her gently as she playfully rubs her wetness against me, teasingly bobbing back and forth; I grip her body a little tighter and slide her closer to my face.

Ignoring my increasing arousal, I nuzzle them before kissing her on the tip of her nose; my little darling returning the gesture before following with an open mouth kiss, her tongue as inquisitive and curious as she is. Neither of us wants to let up on proving who loves the other more in that way, but eventually I succumb to my feelings and let her have her way with me. Her slender tongue explores every inch of my mouth, her saliva mixing with my own, as I caress her body and mutter her name in between kisses; she slides a clawed hand along her body and down to her crotch, before silently fondling with herself.

Giving her one last passionate embrace, I roll my partner onto her back and gently remove her claw from her swollen orifice, a string of sticky fluid connecting the two. Giggling to herself, she removes her hand from my grip and begins to growl playfully at me. Wasting no time, I carefully slide my index and forefinger inside her scaly opening and slowly slide them in and out in an attempt to pleasure the precious creature lying before me. Her growls only get louder and more frequent, her face becoming flushed and red as she moans to me; the pleasure coursing through every point of her body.

Soon, her stubby legs begin twitching as she reaches her climax; her moans becoming feral grunts and guttural cries. Not wanting to hit her peak so quickly, I remove my fingers and hover over her cute, plump body. As she pants from my servicing, she sits up and plants a claw on my shoulder, gesturing for me to kneel.

Without a second thought, I kneel in front of her, before she slides her claws down my chest and along my abdomen and waist. Her other hand rubs around my groin teasing the base of my shaft with the tips of her claws, a strangely arousing, maniacal look upon her face as she tenderly licks my lower abdomen, careful of her bladed appendages, before inching towards my member and gently kissing me. Her warm breath brushing over it like a blanket, I suddenly feel her tongue brush against my skin, the tip of which curves with the shaft itself as her saliva drips down to the base of it and down my inner thigh.

Then I feel my manlihood become engulfed in a mixture of intense heat and moisture. Looking downwards, I see my beautiful girl gently bobbing her head back and forth, the tip of her nose continuously bumping against my body as she continues to lick away at my member; the walls of her mouth feeling incredible as she picks up the pace, her claws sinking into my skin a little but I ignore the pain as I rest my hands on her tusks.

Eventually slowing down as I hit my own peak, she removes my shaft from her mouth and kisses the tip of it, still trying to tease me. Finally deciding that enough is enough; I nudge her onto her back and hover above her, my member still stiff from her pleasuring. She simply nods at me, before letting her arms rest by her side. Being as careful as I can, I gently press the tip of my penis against her little reptilian slit, trying to ready myself before sliding into her sweet smelling wetness, the big lizard moaning as my length rubs against her spongy g-spot, the texture overwhelming for my already prepared cock.

Starting off slowly, my drives more similar to bounces than thrusts, I begin whispering erotic things to her again in an attempt to set her off, but all I get is an adorable giggle and more blushing. She begins rubbing her hand against my chest as I push into her, my teeth clenched as I feel myself drawing close to my climax again; my dragon muttering my name in her unique language, her voice as smooth as satin.

Opening my eyes, I see my girl panting heavily; her tongue hanging loosely from the side of her mouth and her eyes clenched shut. Soon she starts to whimper to herself, her teeth grit together as she growls from deep within her.

With sweat running down my back, her whines pushing me over the edge, I feel the walls of her scaly slit suddenly tighten around me before a rush of fluid washes over my manhood; the surprise causing me to unleash my seed into her womb. The sensation too much for me to bear, I shout loudly as the cutey beneath me digs her claws into my sides, drawing blood, and roaring in pleasure; neither of us aware of the pain being caused.

Slowing down, before stopping entirely, I watched as my little sweetheart calmed down and began breathing a lot deeper, her heart rate slowing down quickly before she opened her big, gorgeous scarlet eyes. Giving me a small, toothy smile, she looks at the area she pierced my skin and notices the blood gradually dripping down. Gasping, attempting to wipe it away, I laugh and playfully smack her hand out the way before rubbing it off myself. Lowering myself onto her body, I nuzzle her nose and kiss her on the lips in the same way I did before our 'fun'.

The big reptile beneath me wraps her arms around my neck before tilting her head to the side slightly, accepting the gesture, before parting my lips with her long, slender tongue; her saliva oddly sweeter than before.

After a passionate embrace, I pull out and lie next to her, pulling her body as close as I can to my own; cuddling them tightly, kissing their neck and face. Upon stopping I wrap my arms around her for warmth and nuzzle her before she falls asleep; her back pressed against my chest and her stubby tail between my legs.

I don't care what anyone says.

I love my little Fraxure.


End file.
